


Wahrheit

by Schattentaenzerin



Category: NCIS
Genre: Character Study, Deutsch | German, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattentaenzerin/pseuds/Schattentaenzerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Versteht ihn irgendjemand wirklich?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wahrheit

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15116) by Belker. 



Die Worte sind hart gesprochen, aber ruhig und er weiß, sie sind nicht wirklich für seine Ohren bestimmt. Nicht seine Schuld, dass er ein ausgezeichnetes Gehör hat.  
  
"Tony DiNozzo liebt niemanden außer sich selbst!", faucht sie.  
  
Der Satz trifft ihn wirklich. Obwohl er weiß, dass er manchmal eine echte Nervensäge ist. Es ist nur ein Teil von seiner Verteidigung.  
  
Er war noch nie in einer langfristigen Beziehung. Er hatte One-Night-Stands.  
  
Er besucht keine Familie, nicht einmal zu Weihnachten. Er ruft nicht an. Schreibt nie.  
  
Er besaß nie einen Hund. Er tötete seinen Goldfisch. Er isst Fleisch.  
  
Er lebt in seiner großen Wohnung, ganz allein. Er mag es so.  
  
Er bleibt auf Distanz zu allen und jedem, auch zu seinen Mitarbeitern. Will nicht, dass sie nachbohren.  
  
Sie hat Recht und Unrecht, dieses Mädchen.  
  
Tony DiNozzo liebt niemanden. Nicht einmal sich selber.  
  
Ende


End file.
